One to One
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: Courtney is back for Total Drama but not for long. She plans on leaving the show for good but in her final moments she and Trent develop a feelings for one another. Can it last or will drama ensure as it always does as jealously, betrayal, and plot twists unfold. Find out on Total Drama One to One. Trenty
1. Chapter 1

Courtney couldn't help but allow a low sigh to escape her as she sat outside on swinging lawn chair. Her cheeks rested in the palms of her hands as she leaned down so that her elbows were resting on her knees. It was a cool night but she hadn't bothered to bring a jacket, thinking she could easily handle the chilly night. Now she was wishing she hadn't been so stubborn. In the background you could hear the mumble of music, a clear sign that a party was going on but it was because of the party that she was sitting outside. Chris had decided that for the finale of his new show he would do an episode featuring all the past contestants in hopes to get high ratings and maybe even a few fights and some juicy gossip. Courtney knew that he had been hoping she would be one of those who started a fight or caused some sort of drama for ratings but this time she refused to be put in that position. She was only here because of her contract but thankfully her lawyers were miracle workers and once this was over she would officially be done with the Total Drama series for good. They only way she would appear on a show or interview or have an article printed about her would be if she gave her consent and that wasn't going to happen in this lifetime.

She was done with the show and the people in it. She made a few good friends but mostly she made some enemies. Worst of all she made herself out to be some crazed maniac that only cared about winning and nothing else. She would be the first to admit that she had a competitive side but after having watched old episodes of her behavior she was overcome with shame. She had some serious damage control to do for her reputation and the first step in that would be to cut off all contact from this show and the people in it. She would still talk with Bridgette, the girl had somehow become her best friend in their time together and she was grateful that they were still friends despite everything she did. Other than the blonde there really wasn't anyone else who she would go out of her way to talk to. Maybe if she saw them on the street she would be polite and greet them but as far as that she couldn't see herself keeping in contact with anyone else.

"What are you doing out here?"

She jumped at the sudden voice and straightened herself out in an instant to see who was standing next to her. "Trent?" she gave the boy a confused look, one eye raised. "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled softly and offered her a soft smile. "I believe that was my question." He sat down next to her, causing the chair to swinging a bit. For a moment neither said a word, the two content with just sitting next to each other and enjoying the soft push of the swing. "You know you've missed pretty much most of the party."

"I know." She crossed her arms, trying to keep her body warm as the wind blew by them.

"So what's the reason?" he turned to look at her, one arm draped over the top of the chair.

She debated if she should tell him. They never really talked, actually this was the first time their conversation lasted more than a sentence. Usually their interaction was brief and never consisted of more than a few words. "I don't really feel like I have the right to be there," she chewed her bottom lip, making sure to keep her eyes focused on the ground as she spoke. She and Trent may not have a long history but she knew the guy and she knew he was kind and trustworthy and despite her past behavior she could trust him not to reveal her secret. "Once this is all over I plan on cutting all contact with anything and anyone that has to do with Total Drama. So I figured it's better if I start now so I can get use to it faster. Besides I doubt anyone in there wants anything to do with me." She spoke the last part softly. It was meant mostly for only her to hear but she knew that he still heard her. She was aware that the others weren't her biggest fan and they let her know by the looks they all gave her when she first arrived. There were some that were nice to her, Bridgette was one along with Geoff, Zoey, Mike and even Cameron after he apologized a dozen times for kissing her and causing Scott to break up with her. She held back a groan when she thought of her ex-boyfriend. Sadly both of them were present and they were another reason why she was avoiding the party.

"Wow...that's just..."Trent had to say he was speechless. He never thought he would ever hear Courtney say something like that. After she tried so hard to get on the show and to do all she could to stay in the game, it seemed almost impossible that she would want to cut herself off from it all. "Is there any special reason why?" Maybe if he knew her reasons for doing this he could understand her decision better. He received no reply, merely a light nod of her head as she continued to look down. "Is it because of Duncan and Scott?" he knew the two guys were at the party and while Duncan was more vocal about his taunts towards Courtney, Scott at least had the sense to keep quiet and merely looked at her in an awkward fashion.

"Of course not," she scoffed, finally turning to look at him. "As if I would let those two be major factors in my life's decisions," she crossed her legs, trying to look as serious as possible but mostly because she was starting to get colder. Sneaking a side glance at Trent she was annoyed to find him looking at her with a knowing look on his face. "Ok, so maybe those two do have something to do with me sitting out here, but that's all. They had nothing to do with me deciding to remove myself from this dumb series."

"So then what is your reason?" he knew he was being pushy but can you blame him? He knew Courtney as the person who would give it her all to win and do whatever she could to make that happen. Hearing that she was going to quit was like hearing the sun would explode.

She looked away again. "Sorry, but I'm not in the mood for sharing." It was her story to tell and so far she hadn't told anyone and she planned on keeping it that way. The announcement would be made via email from her lawyers to Chris during the last day of the show. She was sure it would cause the drama and ratings that he is dreaming of, but by the time that happens she will be on a plane back to her home and away from everyone and everything that has to do with Total Drama.

Trent had to bite back the urge to keep asking. He didn't really know much about Courtney but he could say without any doubt that she was never the type to give up. Even when brokenhearted she gave it her all and didn't let anything stop her. He was actually a little worried to see her behaving this way. "That's fine," he leaned back against the soft cushion of the swinging chair and looked up at the starry sky. "If you don't feel like sharing then you don't have too." As much as he wanted to know her reasoning he wouldn't pester her. She would reveal them when she's ready. He could wait until then.

Courtney was taken aback by this and turned to give him a look of confusion. "It is?"

"Well yeah. You obviously have a good reason for distancing yourself from the show. As for what they are...well if you feel better keeping them a secret than I won't push you to tell them." He told her, looking her in the eyes to prove that he was speaking honestly. He didn't want her to think he was trying to trick her or anything, he wanted her to see that he really did respect her wishes.

To say she was speechless would be putting it lightly. She was completely and utterly flabbergasted. She was not used to guys treating her this way. From her past experience with the guys on this show, she was used to them trying to tell her what to do or pushing her to the limits until she burst and spilled her guts. But he wasn't doing that. He was respecting her decision and it made her heart flutter with an emotion that made her nervous to feel. "Thank you."

She smiled at him. A smile that made him remember the sweet girl she was when the show first started. "You're welcome." He returned the smile and felt a surge of happiness run through him when he saw her eyes sparkle with joy.

A sudden wind blew by, causing Courtney to shudder at the chilly air. She mental scolded herself for not bringing a jacket out with her when she left the party.

"You cold?" Trent saw her shivering and quickly acted. He jumped off the swing and grabbed two beach towels from the nearby pool house. "Here, this will help." He handed her one of the large green towels to her before settling back down in his seat next to her and wrapping the other around himself.

"Thanks" she wrapped the fluffy towel around her body and smiled now that her body could start to warm up. She looked at him and was a little surprised to see him looking at her. She gave him a shy smile and had to fight the urge to twirl her hair around her finger.

"Hey, no problem. It'd suck to get sick out here." He looked at her, watching as she snuggled closer into the swing and bringing the towel closer to her body.

"Yeah, knowing Chris he would somehow use that to boost his ratings by making us compete while we're delusional from a fever." Courtney said, both knowing full well that the host of this twisted show would do that very thing.

Both of them laughed at the thought and continue to sit out there, looking up at the sky filled with shining stars. They stared there for the remainder of the night, talking about nothing and everything. Only when the sun started to rise did they finally stop their talking. Sleep had finally overcome them and they headed back to their rooms at the resort. Trent walked her back to her room like the true gentlemen he was and with a soft goodbye both of them parted ways and passed out once they fell onto their beds. Neither realizing that they fell asleep with the beach towel still wrapped around their bodies.

hip."


	2. Chapter 2

Courtney never felt so rested in her life. She felt so calm and comfortable sleeping in her bed. It was a shame when her alarm went off but she silenced it and continued to remain in her bed. Only when she heard her roommate and possibly only friend on the whole island step out of the bathroom did she finally make herself leave the comfort of her bed. With a stretch she let out a happy groan and looked at Bridgette with a pleased smile on her face.

"Looks like you had a good night sleep." The blonde commented, looking for her hairdryer as she used her free hand to hold the towel around her shoulders. She had just stepped out of the shower, clad in her usual clothing attire but her long blonde hair was let down instead of being tied up in her usual ponytail.

Courtney nodded, moving to her dresser to pull out her outfit for the day. The two girls had agreed to spend the day by the pool and then head down to the beach to play some volleyball. Normally Bridgette would be glued to Geoff's side but the blonde knew her friend wasn't exactly friends with the others so she promised to spend one entire day with her while they were here. "Yeah, I haven't slept that good in a while."

Bridgette chuckled, finally finding her hairdryer and plugging it in. "I would imagine. I didn't hear you come in last night. You must have really had a good swim to come in so late."

"Swim?" confused black eyes looked over her friend who was sitting down on her side of the room, brush in one hand and dryer in the other.

Bridgette finally turned around to look at her and gestured towards the beach towel that was resting on the brunette's bed. "You were practically wrapped up in it this morning when I woke up."

Courtney felt her cheeks burn when her eyes landed on the beach towel. She hadn't even realized she had gone to sleep with it. "Right...I went for a swim last night. Completely slipped my mind." She spun around, frantically searched for the bottoms of her bathing suit. She needed to escape before Bridgette realized she was lying. Normally she had no problems lying but when it came to the people she cared about she was an open book.

Green eyes looked over at the girl's frantic form and it made a grin come onto her face. "You didn't go for a swim last night, did you?"

Courtney gulped. "What? Of course I did. Why else would I have a beach towel." She tried to sound as convincing as possible but by the way the blonde kept grinning told her that she was failing. "Ok, so I didn't go swimming." She huffed, finally finding the bottoms of her swimsuit and cursing them for turning up too little too late.

"I knew it!" Bridgette forgot all about her wet hair and practically jumped over to Courtney's side. "I thought it was funny that you didn't smell like chlorine. So what happened?" green eyes glowed with anticipation.

Courtney bit her lower lip, wondering if she should really tell her everything. It wasn't that she was ashamed with hanging out with Trent all night, she just didn't need that getting around or else it could cause some serious drama and that was what she had been trying to avoid. "Ok, I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Geoff." She knew the girl had issues when it came to keeping secrets from her boyfriend but she wouldn't spill a single detail unless she was guaranteed that what she told her would stay between them.

"I promise." Bridgette told her, placing her hand over her heart. She didn't like keeping secrets from Geoff but she could tell just by the way Courtney was acting that this was something that needed to kept out of the reach of others. Once the promise had been made the brunette proceeded to tell her everything that took place last night and it had Bridgette screaming in shock. "Oh my god!"

"Ssh!" Courtney quickly shushed her, looking at her door in fear that someone heard them and would come running in.

"You and Trent? That's so cute." The blonde was all but jumping in place as she thought over everything she was told. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine the two of them hitting it off. She's never even seen them hold a conversation with each other, but hearing that they spent the whole night talking had her imagining them as a couple and she liked what she saw. "You guys would make such a cute couple."

"What?" That comment had Courtney's heart skip a beat and jump in her throat all at once. "No, we're not a couple. All we did was talk."

"For the entire night?" Bridgette crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows and giving her friend a knowing look.

Courtney mimicked her by crossing her own arms and squinted her eyebrows to give her friend the best lawyer-ish look she had. "Yes, is that so unreasonable for two people who are the select few normal ones on this show to hold a conversation that last more than two seconds. Trent is a nice guy. Unlike the other guys on this show he actually has manners, talent, is good looking, and isn't a total jerk."

"So you do think he's cute." Bridgette couldn't help but chuckle as she teased her friend whose face was now turning red. "Face it, you like him."

Courtney groaned, hands going to cover her blushing face. She hadn't meant to let it slip that she thought he was good looking but she didn't think it would have mattered. During season one of the show the two girls had gotten together and talked about the guys they thought they were and both agreed that Trent was indeed good looking. At the time she hadn't really thought about the guy as he was dating Gwen and she was with Duncan. But now both of them were single and no matter what she did she couldn't stop thinking about him, or his warm green eyes or his soothing voice that she loved listening to all of last night. She felt a smile come onto her face as she remembered their time together last night as they talked about anything that came to their mind. She couldn't remember the last time she had enjoyed herself so much or felt so content.

As she continued to think of last night, Bridgette remained in front of her smiling friend and was starting to get worried. She was just standing there, smiling and not saying anything. "Courtney? Hello?" she waved a hand in front of her face, hoping to snap her friend out of whatever trance she was in.

Hearing her name being called she shook her head to clear her mind of what she had just been thinking about. Her face began to glow an even brighter shade of red as she just caught herself daydreaming about Trent. "Ok, so I might have a tiny crush on him."

"That's all I wanted to hear." Bridgette chuckled lightly before leaving to finish getting ready. She was glad to hear her friend admit that she liked the guy. Her last two relationships had failed miserably and she really wanted her to have a good healthy relationship. One that didn't make her go crazy or act in a manner that wasn't her usual self. _"As they say, third time's the charm." _She smiled to herself, blow drying the remainder of her wet head and thinking of ways that could help her friend and her new found romance.

**~X~**

Trent released a content sigh, arms going above his head to stretch out and take in more of the sun. The green beach towel he grabbed from last night was underneath him and he was enjoying the soft fabric. He laughed lightly to himself as he remembered Courtney wrapping herself up in a warm ball last night. He's never seen her look so innocent and sweet before. He was used to the fierce and competitive girl that never let anything get in her way, but last night she showed him the sweet girl she was when the show first aired. But there was more to it than that. He was sure the girl he talked to all of last night was the real Courtney. Not the one who would betray her friends for a million dollars but a kind and sweet girl that had hidden secrets she was too scared to reveal. He liked seeing that side of her and he was hoping that they would get a chance to talk more. The finale wasn't until tomorrow night and he wanted to chance to get to know her better and maybe even figure out why she was quitting the show.

"Are you alright, man?" Geoff asked, adjusting his cowboy hat as he looked over at his friend and looked confused over his friend's behavior.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Trent responded, looking just as confused. He checked over his body but saw no signs of injuries or that someone had drawn on him. More than once he saw Duncan drawing on Harold who had the misfortune of falling asleep while sunbathing.

"Because you're smiling and laughing at nothing?" DJ added in his seat. He was seated on the right with Trent in the middle and Geoff on the left. All three guys had caught up with each other during breakfast and agreed to hang out by the pool since Geoff wouldn't be with Bridgette today. The three were enjoying the weather but not too far in they noticed Trent start smiling and chuckling to himself and it was kind of freaking them out.

Trent merely shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about." He readjusted himself into a more comfortable position but stopped when a shadow blocked out the sun. He groaned and glared up at Geoff, who was standing above him.

"Yeah, right. You disappeared last night during one of the most awesomest parties ever and didn't come back to the room until way late with that same beach towel that you have yet to let go of. So spill, something happened last night that's got you smiling like a fool." He knew something was going on with his friend. He hadn't been made host of the Total Drama Aftermath show for nothing. He knew when something was happening and every fiber of his being was telling him that something major must have happened last night for his friend to being acting in such a way.

Trent held back a groan. "You're crazy." No way was he telling him about his time with Courtney last night. He knew the blonde well enough that he would hold a whole segment on the two and after a bit of digging he would find out Courtney was leaving the show and force her to reveal her reasons. He didn't want to put her through all that so he kept his mouth shut from his friends. Sure he felt bad for not telling them but he didn't want to cause drama for the girl. Besides he wanted to get to know her better and having Geoff dig up every ounce of dirt on her was so not the best way to go about it. "I'm getting a drink. Or is that too weird for you guys?" he wasn't the biggest fan of the third degree so with a frown he picked up the beach towel, threw it over his shoulder and walked off towards the bar. He needed something to cool him off so he ordered the biggest drink he could get and headed back to his seat. On his way back he caught sight of brown wavy hair tied back in a well kept pony tail and smiled. He was wondering when she would appear and was glad to see she looked well rested. They hadn't gone to bed until sunrise and he was worried she would be too exhausted to make an appearance. She was walking along with Bridgette, the two talking amongst themselves but whatever they were talking about it must have been important because they were whispering.

She must have sensed him watching her because she halted her conversation with the blonde and turned to look in his direction. Black eyes made contact with his green ones and he was glad to see her smile and wave over at him. He returned the gesture with a smile and wave of his own, his eyes lighting up when he saw that she held the beach towel in her hands. He was surprised to see Bridgette nudge her playfully and making the girl blush slightly and rush off but he had to say she looked pretty cute doing so.

"Since when are you and Courtney so friendly?" Geoff and DJ appeared behind him, looking shocked and confused at what they just say.

"Just trying to be polite." Trent merely shrugged once more, trying to keep calm and prayed his friends didn't push the subject any further.

"If you say so," Geoff seemed to accept his answer and it had Trent sigh with relief internally. The three walked back to their seats and continued to interrogate the black-haired boy. "But I would be careful if I was you. Courtney has a temper on her."

DJ nodded in agreement. "I've never seen a girl act so intense before. She scared me during the first season." He shuddered, remembering the 180 she did with her behavior. He preferred the girl who was sweet and bossy, not mean and scary and ordered you around like a pack of dogs.

"Hey, that wasn't all her. Duncan's the one who pushed her to act like someone she wasn't." Trent felt his frown return as his friends talked poorly about the girl. They didn't even know her and they were judging her based on actions that she did while being pushed into doing by someone else.

"Oh yeah, I forgot Duncan made Courtney act like that." DJ scratched his chin, remembering season one and how it was Duncan who had the girl act like someone she wasn't. He wasn't sure how but it changed the girl and it wasn't for the better.

"See, the guy is bad news. I'm amazed they let him out of jail for this special." The three all looked over to see the familiar green mohawk, craving a skull into one of the tables. There was an ankle bracelet around his foot and security guards all over the area. It had been the producers who had requested for Duncan to return, much to Chris's dismay. The host still resented the man for destroying his "cottage" and all the pieces of artwork that was of himself. Quickly turning their gazes from the guy they returned to talking amongst themselves. "Besides I think we all know just how crazy this show can make us." He turned to look at both of his friends who looked away in shame as they each thought of how they acted in a manner they weren't especially proud of.

"Alright, maybe Courtney isn't so bad. But since when do you care so much?" Geoff looked at his friend, raising an eyebrow and silently demanding why the guy was defending a girl he barely spoke too.

"I just don't think you should judge a person if you don't really know them." He said, turning his gaze back towards the brunette that was walking down to the beach with her friend. He felt another smile come onto his face as he watched her go. Perhaps the same could be said for himself. He didn't really know the girl all that well either but he was planning on changing that very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Today had to be the perfect beach day. The sun was shining, the warm sun in the sky and the water that was just screaming at you to go in it. Courtney had to say this day was indeed perfect beach weather. It also didn't hurt that it was only her and Bridgette on the sandy beach. The others seemed content with staying at the resort, which she found to be a good thing. She hadn't exactly made friends on the show so it was better if everyone stayed away. This way she didn't have to worry about anyone talking about her to doing something weird that could cause Chris to focus the cameras on her. If he turned his attention onto her than she was sure her secret about leaving the show would be exposed. She knew sooner or later she would have to let the others know but she preferred the later aspect rather than sooner. With the finale coming up tomorrow night she was planning to tell Bridgette later tonight, which was why she had asked the girl if they could have one day together. The blonde was really the only true friend she had made and she hoped that once she told her about her plans they could still remain friends and maybe even keep in contact once she does leave.

"Well you're awfully quiet." Bridgette came up next to her, a grin on her face. "Are you thinking about Trent?" she giggled, enjoying the teasing she was doing to her friend. She didn't have to high of an opinion about her last two boyfriends so it felt nice to actually like one of the guys that caught Courtney's attention. She didn't interact with Duncan too much but what little contact they had she didn't think he suited her friend to well. As for Scott...well she didn't really know him either but from what she saw he wasn't suitable either.

Courtney just rolled her eyes. "Nope. I'm just thinking about how I'm going to beat you at windsurfing." Both girls had decided to do something they both enjoy. While they both were excellent surfers and had been ready to ride the waves but when they caught sight of the windsurfers they instantly changed their minds and were practically jumping with excitement.

"Oh, you think so?" Bridgette picked up her board, adjusting the sail just right so when they started she would have the lead. "Don't forget, Courtney, I've been surfing all my life. The water is like my home away from home."

"Maybe, but I excelled in my windsurfing lessons. My teacher even said I was the fastest learner he ever had." Courtney couldn't help but brag. She had taken up the sport when she was twelve and she had mastered the sport in only three lessons. It was something she was quite proud of.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's do this!" Bridgette gave the sound off and both girls hit the water at the same time. They easily adjusted to the current of the water and the wind to maintain their balance and pick up on their speed. They sailed around one another, each doing a few jumps and racing against the other. "Hey, not bad."

"Told you I was good." Courtney said back with a proud grin.

Bridgette was ready to open her mouth and give back her own retort but she shut it quickly when she caught sight of something very interesting. "It seems like you're not the only one who thinks so." She gestured back to the shore and was pleased when Courtney turned to look.

During their time on the water they had attracted the attention of Geoff, DJ, and Trent. All three of them were standing on the beach, close to the shore so that the waves would come up to their feet. They cheered them both on, clearly enjoying the show they were putting on. For a brief moment she locked eyes with Trent, black meeting green and causing a smile to come onto her face.

"You like him." Bridgette said softly.

The smile still hadn't left her face, even as she turned away from the boys so they couldn't see the blush that was starting to form. "Maybe a little." It was true. She could feel herself start to like the guy more and more. She had always considered him good looking and while they were on the aftermath show she developed a slight crush on him but she never let it go any further than her admiring his good looks. But now, after them talking for all of last night, it seems her crush is turning out to be something more.

"And he likes you." Bridgette added, gesturing over to the guitar playing teen that was clearly more focused on Courtney than her. Sadly her words had an effect on the girl in a way she wasn't hoping for.

She nearly lost her balance as her mind shut down and her body froze up. "What? No he doesn't." black eyes were wide and shifting from right to left, trying her hardest not to look at her friend. While she may have a crush on the guy she wasn't the type to get her hopes up. "Trent is just a nice guy. I'm sure he has no feelings for me whatsoever." She said, not sure who she was trying to convince Bridgette or herself. It would be better if he didn't. She was planning on leaving soon and she was sure that once this season ended Chris would try and bring them back for another round. Her lawyers had worked hard to terminate her contract and she was sure if Chris found out she was still in contact with someone with the show he would do everything he could to bring her back.

"I wouldn't say that. From the way he's looking at you says otherwise," both girls turned back to look at the male and sure enough his gaze hadn't left Courtney and in his green eyes was pure admiration and something else that Bridgette saw but Courtney wasn't letting herself see. "Besides, I think you guys would make a cute couple. Duncan was a creep that thought way to highly of himself and Scott was way too much of a pushover when it came to you guys being a couple. Neither one of them knew how to act or be the perfect boyfriend for you."

"And you think Trent is?" Courtney asked shyly, trying not to keep glancing over at the guy but she was failing. She couldn't stop herself from looking back at him or the feeling of her insides melting when their gazes locked over and over.

Bridgette nodded her head. "Totally. Trent is like all the aspects that attracted you to Duncan and Scott. He's sweet, kind, smart, confident, funny and most of all at times he can be just as crazy as you." She couldn't help but add that little piece in. There were moments when both Courtney and Trent acted a little mental and sometimes that's what you need to bring you back to reality.

"Ha ha ha. You're so hilarious." Clear black eyes rolled themselves at the blonde who was still laughing. "Come on, let's head back. I'm starting to get hungry." She didn't want for her friend to respond and turned her sail in the direction of the shore. Bridgette followed without complaints, still laughing to herself the whole way.

"Way to go, Bridgette!" Geoff ran up to his girlfriend and the minute her board touched the sand he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You girls were amazing out there." DJ complimented them both. He was truly amazed by their skills and a little jealous that he couldn't do the same. He enjoyed swimming and from the tricks they were doing it looked like windsurfing was a lot of fun.

"That's cause my girl is awesome when it comes to the water." Geoff added in, raising a fist to show how proud he was of his girlfriend.

Bridgette laughed at him, finding his behavior amusing but still very sweet. "Thanks, but Courtney is just as good. She gave me a run for my money a few times" she motioned over to her friend who had moved aside to put away her board. She didn't feel like intruding on the group but when the attention was turned onto her she felt herself stiffen up in shock.

"Yeah, we could tell. You guys did some pretty amazing tricks out there." Trent said, never looking away from the shocked brunette. "Have you ever thought about giving lessons?"

"Well actually when I first became a CIT I thought the kids at camp how to windsurf." Courtney told them, trying not to sound too much like she was bragging. She had to remind herself that she needed to keep a low profile and going around bragging about her accomplishments and making the whole island hate her was not the way to go.

"Really? That's awesome." Trent seemed to think otherwise and was instead impressed.

"Hey, maybe you could teach me how to?" DJ asked, stepping up to Courtney with hope in his eyes.

Shock overcame her once more. "Really? You want me to teach you?" to say she was stunned would be an understatement. She never imagined in her wildest dreams that the other campers would ask her of something.

But the tale male merely nodded his head, the smile never leaving his face. "Yeah, it looks like a lot of fun to do," slowly he leaned in, one hand covering his mouth to whisper to her. "Besides Bridgette is really scary when she tries to teach you something. Last time I asked her to give me a few lessons on surfing she kept screaming every time I fell off the board." He told her, remembering his time with the blonde who was usually very calm and sweet but when it comes to the water she doesn't mess around. Slowly both turned their gazes to said girl and none were surprised to see her and Geoff making out. They were actually surprised they lasted as long as they did.

As if sensing they were watching them the two blondes broke apart and looked at their friends. "What?"Quickly they looked away, hoping to not reveal that they were just talking about them.

"So what do you say? Mind teaching me how to windsurf?" DJ asked once more, looking hopeful at the girl.

She took a moment to think about it but in the end she gave a nod of her head and smiled back at the taller boy. "Sure, I'll teach you. So long as you don't mind that our first few lessons will be on the sand. We need to work on your balance first before we hit the water."

"Sounds good to me." DJ had no problems with that and gave the girl a high-five. "When can we start?"

"How about after lunch?" Courtney asked, rubbing her stomach.

"Seriously, I'm starving." Bridgette added in, her own hand resting over her growling stomach.

"No problem, babe. While you guys teach DJ I'll go grab us some grub." Without another word he raced back up to the resort to grab them all food.

As the cowboy wearing blonde took off Courtney took DJ aside to her board and had him step on it so she could adjust it to his height. As she worked with the tall boy she failed to notice the warm green eyes that hadn't left her sight since she got onto shore. Trent was glad to see her looking so happy with herself and to be happy among friends. He knew that not everybody on the island liked her but all they needed to do was get to know her and they would see the real person that she was. The sweet and kind and intellect girl that seemed to fascinate him to no end. "Enjoying the view?" he was thrown out of his thoughts by Bridgette, who was standing next to him and wearing a knowing smile on her face. "Don't bother trying to hide it. I saw the way you were looking at her."

With a low chuckle he rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged his shoulders. "Ok, you caught me." There was no point in hiding it. She caught him looking at her friend and he was sure anything he said wouldn't convince her otherwise. Besides it felt nice to have someone to talk to about his situation.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow, confusion showing clearly on his face. "About what?"

"About Courtney? It's obvious you like her." She said, casting her gaze from Trent to Courtney and DJ in hopes that they didn't hear them. It wouldn't bold well for her if her friend heard any of this.

Trent felt his cheeks flush and his heart stop for a moment. He had been so caught off guard by the question he stopped breathing and then proceed to choke on nothing. He must of caught the attention of everyone because they all surrounded him. Courtney came over to pat him on the back in hopes of helping him calm down. Not wanting to look like a total fool for much longer he cleared his throat and straightened himself out, trying his best to keep down the few coughs that wanted to come out. "I'm good. Just a little tickle in my throat."

"You sure? That sounded like a really bad coughing fit?" Courtney asked, worry shining in her eyes. She's never seen someone choke as bad as he did from a tickle. "I think I'll get you some water just in case." She didn't wait for his response and ran up the beach back to the resort to get him some water.

Trent watched her go, a smile appearing on his face. He felt bad for making her go out of her way but he was touched that she was so worried about him.

"Man, you got it bad."

His smile was replaced by an annoyed frown as he turned around to look at his two friends that were grinning at him. "What's that look for?"

"You like her?" Bridgette said in a sing-songy voice.

"Big time." DJ agreed. He's only seen them interact with each other for a short while but already he could tell that his friend had a thing for the brunette CIT.

"So what?" while they found it amusing, Trent didn't. He crossed his arms and stared at his friends. "Is there a problem with me liking her?"

Bridgette was the first to respond. "Nope. None at all. Actually I think you guys would make a good couple."

"Yeah, you're both just as equally crazy." DJ added in, chuckling to himself.

"That's what I said." The blonde was excited that she wasn't the only one who thought that way.

They both grinned and high fived each other while Trent felt his frown deepen."Ha ha ha. You're both so hilarious." He rolled his eyes, suddenly wishing he wasn't so open with his feelings.

Bridgette gasped, her grin widening in surprise. "That's exactly what Courtney said. I knew it. You guys would be so good together." She was so excited. The two of them weren't even dating yet and already they were making the perfect couple.

He wanted to continue frowning at his friends, he really wanted to but hearing what she said made him smile. After all he was being told that he went well with the girl he suddenly found himself very attracted too. "You really think so?"

"Totally," DJ wholeheartedly agreed. Trent had become one of his best friends over the years they had been doing the show together and he wanted his friend to be happy. And by the looks of things, it seemed like Courtney was doing the right job of making a smile come onto his face. "And by the looks of things she seems pretty into you too."

Trent felt his cheeks heat up and his smile double in size. "DJ, I really hope you aren't pulling my leg. I'd hate to have to beat up one of my closest friends."

The tall male shook his head. "I'm not. I noticed it when she was helping me adjust my sail on the board. She kept glancing over at you." He said with a wink and a grin. He realized this morning that his friend seemed to have a crush on the girl but after watching them interact with one another and seeing their behaviors he had no doubt in his mind that the two of them were falling hard for the other.

Trent felt his heart skip a beat and he had to stop himself from freaking out. He felt like he was going crazy and remaining calm all at once. He was glad to hear that the girl he liked seemed to like him back but he also wasn't sure what he's supposed to do next. "So now what do I do? Do I make a move? Or should I wait for her to make a move? Or maybe wait for the right moment? Or-!" he was cut off by DJ clasping his hand over his mouth.

"Dude, you need to chill. Freaking out won't help you any." He told him, trying to keep his friend from having a breakdown. He opened his mouth to give some more advice but quickly closed it when he saw Geoff and Courtney coming their way. "Quick, act natural!" he all but shrieked and dove to the ground, Bridgette following suit and dove right down beside him. Trent could only stare and shake his head at their attempts to "act natural".

Geoff whistled a light tune as he and Courtney headed back down to their friends. They had caught up when she went to grab Trent a water bottle and had a friendly conversation the way down to the sandy beach. "What the...?" they hadn't been expecting to find their friends acting so strangely. Bridgette and DJ were lying on the ground, heads resting in their arms and Trent shaking his head as one hand covered his face. "Did we miss something?" he couldn't help but ask, trying to figure out what exactly happened while they were gone. However Courtney was just as clueless as him and could only offer his a light shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up?" Bridgette raised her head and offered them a quick wave.

"Uh...babe, are you alright?" Geoff reached out his hand to help his girlfriend up. The confused look never once leaving his face.

"Yep. Never been better!" she happily took his hand and jumped to her feet, bringing DJ with her. The two of them standing side by side, smiling like a pair of hyenas.

"And the reason you guys were lying face down on the ground is because...?" Courtney questioned them, trying to come up with a logical explanation for their sudden strange behavior but her mind was coming up blank.

Bridgette bit her lower lip, trying to rack her brain to come up with an answer. "We were..."

"Working on our tans!" DJ stepped in, thankfully he was able to come up with a story and one that made sense, if only a little. "You get a better tan if you're near the water so we figured why not work on our tans while we waited for you guys."

Geoff and Courtney looked at the two before turning to Trent, who could only shrug and go along with their story. No way was he going to explain to them the real reason why they were acting like that. "If you say so." The two seemed to accept the answer. Well Geoff did but Courtney knew in her gut that there was something else going on but she didn't feel like worrying about it. She had other things to focus on. "Hey Bridgette, mind if we meet up after dinner to talk? In private?" she sent a quick glance to Geoff, silently warning him that if he tried spying on them he would regret it.

"Sure. What about?" the blonde asked, interested and what she would want to talk to her about in private. _"Is it about Trent?" _

"I'll explain it later. For now let's eat so I can continue with DJ's windsurfing lessons."

"I like the sounds of that." DJ had no problems with putting off his lessons for a little while longer and was more than happy to indulge in some lunch.

As the group started to walk off towards their beach blankets Bridgette pulled Trent to the side so she could talk with him. "This is perfect!" she whispered in a hushed tone, hoping no one noticed them lagging behind.

"What? Lunch?" the black-haired teen questioned, wondering just how hungry this girl was.

Green eyes glared at the boy and frowned slightly at his remark. "No, I mean with Courtney. It's obvious what she wants to talk with me about." She gave him an excited smile that quickly disappeared when she saw his confused look. "You!" she whacked him upside the head, annoyed with his cluelessness.

"Ow!" he held the back of his head with one hand and made a mental note to never anger Bridgette. "You really think so?"

"Of course. What else would she want to talk about?" she sent him a knowing wink.

"I don't know, girl stuff." He felt his cheeks burning as she kept talking about this.

"This is girl stuff," she nudged him in the ribs before heading over to the group that finally took notice of them. "Come on, we have the finale tomorrow night and who knows maybe you guys will be the newest Total Drama couple." With that said she ran over to her boyfriend's side, grabbing a sandwich and began to chow down.

Trent didn't follow right away. Instead he was thinking about what she said and how it should make him feel happy when in reality it only made him sad. Tomorrow night was the finale and Chris would be hosting a show with all the contestants. All but one. Courtney was planning on leaving tomorrow before show and no one but him knew about it. _"That's probably what she wants to talk with Bridgette about." _His thoughts didn't make him feel any better, if anything they made him feel worse. While it may be true that the two of them seem to have gotten closer and developed feelings for the other, Courtney was still leaving and he had no idea if he would ever see her again. She had said she was going to cut off all contact with the show and anyone who had anything to do with it and that included him. So long as he was a part of the show he would never be allowed to communicate with Courtney and he wasn't sure if he could do that. But he also didn't want to miss out on a chance to win a million dollars. His career in the music world was finally taking off and even if he didn't win the publicity would be good for him. What was he supposed to do? He has to chose between someone that he's really interested in and who seems interested back and his career and love of music. _"What do I do?" _


End file.
